Typically, an attempt has been made such that multiple electrodes are attached to a person's (user's) forearm and provide electrical stimulus signals to muscles of the forearm to move a user's finger or hand according to a command from the outside. For example, it has been considered that hand/finger rehabilitation, training, motion support, etc. are performed according to the command from the outside. Moreover, it has been proposed that when the virtual reality processing of providing a video of a virtual space to a user is performed using, e.g., a head mount display, a hand and fingers are moved according to the video of the virtual space by the command from the outside to enhance reality.
The inventors of the present application have proposed an electrical stimulus device as described earlier in Patent Literature 1. The electrical stimulus device proposed in Patent Literature 1 is configured such that multiple electrodes are attached to a band to be attached to a user's forearm to provide an electrical stimulus to a muscle of the forearm.